Feeling Electric
by Sonata Rapp
Summary: "I'm not sure what exactly you are expecting from sex with demons, but it is not very much different than sex with humans. A bit rougher perhaps, if you're with Hiei." Part 7 of the Demon Trifecta Series


Feeling Electric

It had taken a few tense weeks, but Yusuke Urameshi was officially a single man again. On the day that his divorce was finalized, Kurama and Hiei met him at the ramen stand wearing smug looks.

"You know I hate it when the two of you look like that." Yusuke said without looking up from his wok. In the weeks that he had been adamantly refusing to have sex with them, his two demon roommates had been training him to use his superior senses better. That and sparring with him as to work off some of his tension.

Kurama and Hiei tried to be considerate and have sex when Yusuke was at work or hanging out with Kuwabara, but it was still hard to live with the two of them. On the one hand, they were both very easy on the eyes and their power called to him, but on the other hand, he was afraid.

Both of them were infinitely more experienced in this kind of thing than he was, and he knew they would know if he was lacking. He didn't think Kurama would say anything, probably try to teach him to be better instead, but he wasn't so sure about Hiei. Either way, the thought of it all set him on edge in a way he was unfamiliar with.

Now he turned to look at the two of them with a wariness in his eyes.

"Oh calm down, idiot, we're not here to ravage you." Hiei quipped with a roll of his eyes.

"Not here, anyway." Kurama added. "We just came for a late lunch."

"And to talk about my divorce being finalized?" Yusuke asked as he started preparing their usual.

"And perhaps that. Are you happy?"

Yusuke thought about it, then nodded. "Yes. I feel freer, although I'm not really single, am I?"

"No. You are not." Hiei replied firmly.

"You seem…more timid about all of this now." Kurama remarked. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No!" the former detective said quickly. "I'm just," he sighed. "I'm nervous about all of this. You two are way more experienced at sex and relationships and how demons do all of it than I am."

To his embarrassment, both of the demons started to laugh. "You really are a simple fool, aren't you?" Hiei chuckled.

"Hush, Hiei." Kurama admonished. He smiled at Yusuke. "I'm not sure what exactly you are expecting from sex with demons, but it is not very much different than sex with humans. A bit rougher perhaps, if you're with Hiei."

"I never hear you complaining." the jaganshi muttered.

"And indeed you won't. Yusuke, it will all be fine. We're very much aware that you are new to all of this. There will be a learning curve, I assure you."

"Oh. Good."

"Was that all?" Kurama wanted to know.

"I guess. I just really want to be worthy of you two. I want this to work."

"You are, and it will." That was from Hiei, which surprised both of his companions and effectively ended the conversation.

The demons ate in silence for several minutes, before Yusuke spoke up again. "So…when will this learning start?" he asked off handedly.

Kurama and Hiei traded a glance. "I believe that is up to you, Yusuke." the redhead answered.

"Oh."

The silence returned.

"Tonight?" Yusuke queried.

"If you'd like. Hiei?"

"Hn."

Kurama smiled. "Tonight, then."

Yusuke nodded resolutely. "Good. Okay."

"We'll go home and leave you to your work."

"Alright. See you later." Yusuke watched the two of them as they left until he could no longer see them, then slumped against the side of the cart. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Kurama let himself in the front door of his apartment and shook his head. Hiei still had a problem with using doors, and would sprint up to the window and enter the home that way.

The little fire demon was waiting in the kitchen at the table when he walked in. "That went well." Hiei deadpanned.

"It did. I knew that Yusuke was having some sort of issue with us being sexual beyond just not wanting to hurt Keiko. I'm glad that we know what it is now."

The jaganshi closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the kitchen table. "Hn."

Kurama rolled his eyes and flicked his lover in the back of the head. "Can you at least attempt to act civilized when you're inside?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. It does." Kurama lifted his hand and fingered the ring of scar tissue on his neck. A year after they became lovers, the redhead had mentioned a more permanent commitment. To his surprise, Hiei had been willing, so they had marked each other as mates.

It had been nearly another year since then, and Kurama was glad that they were still as in love now as they were then.

"Do you think Yusuke will want…?" the kitsune motioned to Hiei's neck.

The jaganshi's eyebrows jumped up. "I don't know. We have time to decide all of that, don't we?"

"Oh centuries." Kurama leaned against the counter and raised an eyebrow. He extended a hand and crooked his finger at his mate. "Come here, you."

Hiei walked over to the kitsune with a predatory gleam in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck and pressed his lips to the mate mark on his neck.

Kurama smiled and slid his hands down the fire demon's body to cup his butt. He dug his fingers into the supple skin through the fabric of his pants dragging a gasp from Hiei's throat.

"I know you won't say anything, love, but I wanted to assure you that my love for you will not diminish any now that we have added Yusuke to our lives. We can still have these moments that are just between the two of us."

Of course Hiei would never admit that he had been worried about that, but Kurama's words made him feel better. "What if I want to have moments that are just between Yusuke and I?" he asked with a smirk.

"That is more than alright; I expect to do the same. We each have much to teach him."

"Hn."

The two of them went into the living room, and occupied themselves until Yusuke came home. Kurama read one of the many thick books he had in his collection, while Hiei played his newest obsession on Kurama's laptop. His superior speed made him really good at Bejeweled Blitz on the internet, and he was constantly trying to beat his own score.

That kept them sufficiently entertained until Yusuke walked into the apartment three hours later.

He ran his hands through his hair and chuckled nervously. "Hey, guys."

"Hello, Yusuke." Kurama replied, setting down his book and standing up to walk over to the mazoku. He leaned in slowly and captured the other male's lips with his own. Looking back on that kiss, the redhead would admit that he was showing off just a little. When he finally pulled back from the kiss, Hiei was rolling his eyes and Yusuke was swooning. "Welcome home." Kurama murmured.

"Wow." Yusuke whispered.

"Don't expect that all the time." Hiei remarked. "He's just trying to make this as pleasurable for you as he can. Later it will be all about him."

"Is subtle a word that just doesn't exist for you, Hiei?" Kurama responded. He turned back to Yusuke. "Is this still something you want to do?" he asked.

"Yes." Yusuke answered firmly. "Yes." A determined fire entered his chocolate brown eyes. His hand shot out and fisted in the fall of scarlet hair and pulled Kurama's head sharply to the side driving a gasp of pleasure from the kitsune. "And don't think you get to be in charge the whole time either, Kurama."

Hiei chuckled and got up to join them. "And there are the instincts."

The mazoku looked at Hiei. "What do you mean?"

"How do you feel right now, Yusuke?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke tightened his hand in the kitsune's hair and thought about it. "I feel…right. My limbs are all tingly, and it's almost like…electricity."

"Your instincts are appeased." Hiei told him. "You've been denying them for a while now, and finally you're letting them rule. You'll need to learn how to find a medium between the two, but this works for now."

"Yes, it does. Though I do request that you either do something or release my hair." Kurama interjected.

Yusuke leaned in and inhaled at the bend of Kurama's neck. The smell that he associated with the kitsune was more powerful there. Going purely on instinct he grazed the flesh with his teeth, smiling when the redhead cried out.

"Be careful there." Hiei advised. "If you lose control in the neck area, you'll find yourself with a mate."

"While that is something we might want to eventually pursue, you'd need a lesson about demon mating before that can happen." Kurama said.

The mazoku released Kurama's hair and backed up. "So no neck biting."

"For the moment."

"I'll keep that in mind. Are there any other things I need to know before we do this?"

Hiei and Kurama looked at each other. "Hiei's ticklish." the kitsune said with a sly smile and then ran to the bed room

"I'm going to kill him one day." Hiei growled and gave chase.

Yusuke laughed at their antics. "Wait for me!" he called.

All three of them tumbled into the large bed. Hiei straddled Yusuke and took the liberty of divesting him of his clothes. He did the same to himself and watched as Kurama stripped slowly.

Hiei kissed down the half demon's body stopping to bite a nipple and smirk at the answering gasp.

The kitsune leaned back to watch the two of them together with a smile on his face. Yusuke's hands came alive, reaching up to grasp Hiei's ass tightly, nails biting into the firm flesh. He smirked as Hiei hissed.

"I'm all about this foreplay thing, guys, but could we possibly get to the main event before I explode?" Yusuke panted.

Hiei and Kurama exchanged another glance. "As you wish." the latter replied.

It was a mark of how in sync the two demons were that without any prior discussion, they arranged themselves and Yusuke in the perfect combination for what was about to happen.

Yusuke was bent over the side of the of the bed with his feet on the ground. Kurama, who could show a bit more restraint in these things, was poised behind him, stroking his hardened length. Hiei was lying on the bed with his legs on Yusuke's shoulder, and his own erection bobbed in the half demon's face. He grinned when he saw brown eyes following its movements.

Kurama knew that for all his eagerness, Yusuke was still a virgin in these matters, so he carefully lubed up the puckered hole and then ran his slick hands along his shaft. "You might want to brace yourself." the kitsune warned him.

"I ain't gonna break, KuramAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Hiei chuckled and the redhead patted the half demon's ass fondly. "I did warn you." he said.

"Oh shut up." Yusuke bit out between clenched teeth. He took a couple deep breaths, letting himself adjust the to size and intrusion. Once he became used to the fact that there was something stuck up his ass that really shouldn't have been there, Yusuke realized how good it felt. He began to move back against Kurama, letting the redhead know that it was okay for him to continue.

Red eyes met brown, and Hiei smirked as Yusuke lowered his mouth over him. It was an awkward thing at first, with teeth in places that they should not have been, until the half demon caught on to how it should be done.

And so they moved together.

* * *

"Wow."

"Yes."

"Is it like this every time?"

Kurama chuckled. "It can be. Usually it is just Hiei and myself so there is not the extra layer that you provided."

"Am I your first third?" Yusuke wanted to know.

"Don't flatter yourself." Hiei snorted.

"Actually, you should." Kurama corrected. "I myself have been having threesomes centuries before you were born, but this is my first with Hiei. I believe it is Hiei's first all together."

"Hah!" said Yusuke triumphantly, elbowing the fire demon who was tucked into his side. "I am special."

"Well look at that." the jaganshi groused. "Isn't that what we've been telling you since the beginning?"

"Huh, I guess you're right."

Kurama smiled and kissed his cheek. "You'll find that happens quite often."

"So this is what it's going to be like from now on? This thing with the three of us?"

The kitsune turned serious then. "I can't say that we will always be this blissful. As I'm sure you know, Hiei and I can be temperamental. We will not always get along with each other, and we will not always get along with you. That's just a part of life."

"But we'll be happy?" Yusuke insisted.

"Yes. I do believe we will."

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. I skipped the lemony part of the lemon. There is a reason for that, I promise. I don't want this series to be smutty, it's more about the relationship between three people rather than their sex life. I was tempted to end this series here, but I felt like there was more to the story to be told. There will probably be three more of these, and then I will call it done. I am currently trying to decide what to write once this is done. If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to let me know. As always, thanks for the reviews, and please let me know what you thought of this.


End file.
